


Dancing To Feel Better

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Dancing, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Brought to you by a request - sfw for tanaka and y/n having a dance party in their living room to make y/n feel better because they had a crappy day.🤲🏾😖(please)
Relationships: Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Dancing To Feel Better

Today was not a good day. You come home and eat dinner and all the usual with your love, Ryu. But you’re not in a particularly good mood. Ryu tries to strike up some conversation with you but you really aren’t in the mood for talking. 

Once the two of you are sitting on the couch with the tv filling the room with noise, Ryu peers over at you. His brows furrow just a bit as he hates seeing you in such a bad mood. And when you don’t to him about what’s bothering you, bothers him. Though as he stares at you, a wide grin crosses his face and he takes the remote from your side of the couch. He finds the music channels, putting on one of the pop channels before getting up. 

Curious, your eyes look up from your phone in your hand. You watch as Ryu dims the lights just a bit and he starts dancing. Your head tips to the side. “What are you doing?” You ask in a low tone seeing as he just started to randomly dance. 

“Come on baby girl! Get up and dance with me~!” he hollers out to you as he’s shimmying his chest towards you. 

Being in the mood you’re in, you don’t really feel like dancing. “Uh nah I think I-” 

“Oh come here~” Ryu grins as he reaches out to grip your hand in his, only to yank you up off of the couch. Once you were on your feet his body soon presses up against yours and he’s dancing against you. “Let loose baby~!” 

You bite your lip while your eyes watch the energetic male dancing all around you. You want to keep sitting on the couch with your bad attitude, but there’s a smile that creeps upon your face. There is no way that you can stay annoyed and bitter when Ryu is dancing like this. Nope not at all. With a reluctant sigh you shake your head and start to just barely dance with him. Your body just swaying a bit to the music.

“Yeeeahhhh girl~!” He smiles wide as he takes your hands in his and waves your arms all around. The music fueling Ryu to get you to dance with him. 

Before you know it you’re spinning with his hand holding yours above your head. Only to stop you and dip you down. As the two of you are in this position he gives you a happy and loving smile. You can’t help but smile brightly back at him.

“There’s my girl~!” He exclaims and presses his lips to yours in a soft and gentle quick kiss, making you giggle a little. When he pulls away he lets go of your hands and does some weird looking dance moves. Although, you start to do the same, dancing like no one was watching. 

Honestly, you don’t know what you did to deserve such an amazing guy like Ryu, but here he is. Knowing how to cheer you up when you feel the most crappy. 


End file.
